


Spilled Beer

by fusiondescent



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fusiondescent/pseuds/fusiondescent
Summary: After Nero loses his arm, Dante tries to comfort him.





	Spilled Beer

**Author's Note:**

> Flash fiction I scrambled together.

Dante threw me the can of beer and I sobbed when I caught it. It spilled on the floor, cracking open and fizzing all over the place. Even though I caught it, it was not my physical body that did but my spirit. The stub still moved as if to hold the can of beer, but nothing changed. There was nothing there. Even if I felt it move, even if I felt the can hit my hand, it was all an illusion. Even the astral hand was gone. It was all gone.

He stared at me as I cried over spilled beer. I felt pathetic. I wanted to go home, to lay in bed and run away from my new reality. I knew that this outing was a bad idea. He was only here because he felt sorry for me. He never really cared. He was gone for years and years, not once visiting me until now.

Dante: Hey—

I kept sobbing. I couldn’t stop as I tried to hold my arm. **My lost arm.** All the emotions of my loss was pouring into me. And something more.

Dante: Kid—

I shut my eyes and shook my head taking a step back from him. I just wanted my damn arm back. I just wanted to be whole again.

Dante:

He walked forward, closing the gap between us. Bringing my body close to his and brought me into a hug. Even though I wanted to push him away I couldn't bear to leave the comfort of another's body. It was awkward but I knew what kind of hug that it was. It was a fatherly hug. A familial hug. Something that I always yearned to have, but I knew that I could never get it. Just like my arm.

Dante: It’ll be alright.

Me: No it won’t.

I didn’t hug back.

Dante:

Dante: Even if it won’t be. At least you’re here.

Me:

Dante: You’re alive.

Me:

Dante: Your life doesn’t stop here. You’re strong. You can get through it. And if you can’t, I’ll help you.

Me:

Dante:

I said nothing. Standing in his arms and letting him hold me. Even if I hated it, even if I wanted to push him away, it felt nice. 

Slowly, I hugged him back. And I felt whole again. I felt like I had a family again.

Me:

Me: Please don’t leave me again. You’re the only family I got.

I didn’t want to lose more than my arm.

Dante fell silent. I didn't look at him, even if I wanted to.

Dante: I won’t.

And one day he did.


End file.
